The candidate, Peifeng Hu, M.D., Ph.D., seeks support for further training in clinical epidemiology research. Specifically, he will focus on exploring the interactions of serum antioxidant levels and inflammation in predicting adverse health outcomes in older persons. His long-term goals are to develop an independent research program studying antioxidants and their relations to inflammation markers and cardiovascular risk. Dr. Hu's previous research experience includes: examining the predictive value of natural killer cells in the progression of HIV disease; exploring the association between serum uric acid and mortality; investigating whether the low cholesterol-high mortality association in older persons is attributable to inflammation and malnutrition; and analyzing the effects of managed care on the duration of ambulatory visits by older patients. Dr. Hu's sponsors are Drs. David Reuben, Teresa Seeman, and Alan Fogelman. The sponsors have extensive experience in clinical and basic research into the effects of inflammation and antioxidants on atherosclerosis and mortality risk. As part of his training activities, Dr. Hu will participate in a series of courses, seminars and tutorials to develop additional content expertise regarding antioxidants and atherosclerosis and enhance his ability to analyze complex physiologic data. He will receive training in primary data collection and bioassay techniques. He will also conduct new studies using stored serum specimens from the cohort to examine the basic mechanism of the effects of antioxidants and inflammation. The primary objective of his proposed research is to elaborate the relations between antioxidants and inflammation in elderly persons and explore how an understanding of these relations will enhance our ability to predict overall, cardiovascular, and cancer mortality; incident cardiovascular and cancer events; and decline of cognitive and physical functioning.